


Ambushed

by An Unknown Writers World (Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier)



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [16]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/An%20Unknown%20Writers%20World
Summary: Day Sixteen: Snowball FightPart of @panicfob 25 Days of Christmas Challenge
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559527
Kudos: 4





	Ambushed

The compound had been eerily quiet all day, I wake to an empty bed for the first time in a week. A note was written and left on the pillow beside me.

‘Got called in for a briefing.  
I won’t be long.  
Love you,  
B’ 

I didn’t worry too much; I was actually thankful that he’d only been sent on one mission in that last several weeks. I took the extra time to clean the house, stripping both mine and Bucky’s bedding; we really do need to just pick a bedroom. I didn’t know for certain, but I assumed Sam was probably with Bucky. Or maybe he was with Maria, there was something odd going on between the two of them. I made a mental note to pester Sam about it later, 

A quiet day drug slowly into a quiet evening. After eating dinner alone, I paced the kitchen trying to find something to keep myself busy. I had barely walked past the window in the dinette when something hit the window. Racking my brain quickly I wondered what could possibly have hit the window that hard, no way was it a bird. Turning back to the window I saw Bucky standing in the back yard, a new snowball in hand. He waved his hand at me to come outside, laughing at him I shook my head no, he threw the snowball at me in response.

I groaned in response, it was going to be cold outside and I wasn’t about to go find my snow gear upstairs. Instead, I went to the laundry room, grabbed my rubber boots and pulled on a sweater and rain jacket. This was going to have to do with such short notice. I quickly moved down the hall and opened the backdoor. I had barely stepped out the door before I was pelted with a snowball to the arm. 

“Jerk,” I called out closing the door.

Bucky laughed,

I bent down and gathered my own snowball, it was terribly shaped and packed even worse. Looking up to throw it, he was gone. 

“Bucky? Where you be?” I asked.

Looking back and forth across the yard I still couldn’t see him, walking further from the door I attempted to find him. I got hit with another snowball, this time to my back shoulder. I whipped around in time to see the sparkle of his hand. I hurdled the snowball in that direction.

“That’s cold!” Bucky whined

Yes! I actually hit him; my aim was terrible. 

Another snowball hit my thigh.

“Bucky, it’s not fair. You’re a freaking super-solder.” I whined.

I heard his footsteps come around the shrub making his way towards me. Slowly I bent down and gathered a snowball, the closer he got the more I hesitated. 

“I’d wave a white flag,” He looked around with a smirk, “but I don’t have one.” 

I shrugged, “then that makes this okay?” I threw the snowball at him.

“Cheater.” He groaned.

“All is fair in love and war, Barnes.”

He laughed and started to chase after me. Clearly, his effort was minimal because he could have easily caught me if he tried. I wasn’t and never intended to be a field agent, occasionally I’d work out with Bucky or Sam, but my only consistent effort in training was cardio and even then, I’ve always been clumsy so I don’t tend to run fast or far. The treadmill is my best friend. I hadn’t made it more than ten feet before I slipped and fell face-first into the snow. 

Bucky laughed leaning down with his hands outstretched.

“You find my possible death of hypothermia funny?” I asked.

“A little bit dramatic?” He responded.

I took his hands and pulled him down with me, I never would have been able to if I wouldn’t have caught him off guard. He laughed as he landed on the ground next to me. 

“This wasn’t really what I intended.” He commented. 

I rolled on my side to look at him, “What was your intention besides ambushing me?”

“I hadn’t thought that far.” He stated, “Sam is gone for the night and I don’t know, I just thought I’d surprise you.”

I laughed, “Well, I’m surprised and soaked and wet.”

He propped himself up on one arm leaning close to me, “I guess I should get you inside before you die from hypothermia.” He smiled in a mocking matter.

It was an intoxicating smile, the kind that made you lose your train of thought. Closing the distance between us, I kissed him. It was quick and gentle at first, then he nipped at my bottom lip and kissed me deeper. His hand rested on my hip, sneaking up underneath my multiple layers, it was burning hot on my skin. In one quick motion, he had me pulled across him, one leg on either side of him as he kissed my jaw, a soft moan escaped my lips. He captured my lips with his again, it was a heady kiss, full of need and desire. 

“Bucky,” I whispered as we broke the kiss. “Not to kill this mood, but I am not having sex with you in the snow.”

He laughed and kissed my lips. “Come on,” He patted my leg encouraging me to stand. “I think a hot shower is our next stop,” He stood up, wrapping his arm around me pulling me close to his side. “Then I plan to take advantage of this empty house.” He whispered in my ear. 

A shiver ran down my spine, not from the cold but the unspoken promise with those words. It was going to be a long night, the good kind of long night.


End file.
